Policromático
by butterfly without wings
Summary: Un criminal con un modus operandi cada vez más escalofriante. Títeres. Una joven normal se ve envuelta en los hilos de este tétrico "juego" contra su voluntad. ¿Contra su voluntad? La locura es contagiosa. Lo puro se ve rápidamente infectado. La mente humana es algo muy frágil...
1. Viernes blanco

Ojala que les guste D:

Capítulo 1 n-n

Frió, viento, hojas que caen de los arboles. El otoño viste la ciudad. Personalmente, siento que es una época de belleza única, especial, sumamente poética. Me gusta sentir el frió. Me gusta sentir el aire frió rosar mi piel y helarme en lo más profundo, al menos, cuando lo hace la temperatura, es menos doloroso que helarse en otras situaciones. Me gusta ver las hojas caer, y ser mecidas y trasladadas sin rumbo por la brisa. Me gusta ver las ventanas empañadas, y esa nube de vapor salir por mi boca cuando exhalo. Me gusta.

También me gusta caminar en las tardes de junio. Las calles vacías, el silencio de una ciudad resguardada en el calor de cuatro paredes. La cantidad de matices que mis ojos captan, desde la gran variedad de marrones, las blancas nubes, y cada tono que el cielo va tomando a medida que el sol se despide de la ciudad. Me gusta caminar en las tardes de junio, más que nada los viernes, por el simple hecho, de que es una de las épocas, en las que ni siquiera los viernes, la gente se acumula en las pequeñas calles. Me gusta esa soledad. Por eso ese viernes no lo desperdicie. Tome el camino largo, desde mi casa, hasta el parque principal, donde yo y nada más que yo, nos sentamos un largo rato a platicar de la nada. Lo único que arruina mi imagen de tiempo perfecto, es que los días sean tan cortos, no como en los de invierno, pero tampoco como esos infinitos días de verano. Pronto fue tiempo de volver a mi artificial refugio. A decir verdad, el frió se estaba volviendo un poco difícil de sobrellevar.

Llegue más rápido de lo que tarde en irme, ya no era un tranquilo paseo. Cuando el sol se esconde, no importa la época que sea, los monstruos salen. Siempre recuerdo aquella frase de mi infancia: "los monstruos salen" Nos enseñan a pensar que son criaturas feas, gigantescas, bestiales, pero poco a poco me he dado cuenta, que no precisamente un monstruo debe ser feo, puede ser alguien igual a nosotros, pero con demonios internos, con pensamientos oscuros, con instintos salvajes, con deseos sádicos.

Al doblar en la esquina me encontré con uno de esos tan comunes folletos hoy en día. Una joven desaparecida. Y es que la ciudad, estaba siendo acechada, vigilada, por él. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo hacia que él nos observaba; que él me observaba. Solo puedo relatar cuando comenzó a hacerse notorio esto. Todo empezó con una muchacha. Una linda y normal muchacha que desapareció sin dejar rastros. Pasaron días y nada se supo de ella, hasta que un día, un extraño paquete llego a la jefatura de policía. Según lo que se nos había dicho, este contenía, restos identificados como de la joven, más una carta del supuesto asesino, la cual jamás se dio a conocer al público. Pronto estos casos se sumaron, y hasta multiplicaron, haciendo que cada mujer, hombre y niño, temiera de la bestia que los acechaba en silencio. Todos excepto yo. Extrañamente me sentía fascinada por aquello, por supuesto sin dejar de sentir pesar por las pobres chicas y sus familias. Y es que hay tan pocos casos de asesinos seriales por aquí, y que uno llegue a este nivel sin ser atrapado, justo en nuestras narices, se me hacía embriagador. No era posible no pensar en el asesino del zodiaco al prestar atención en el caso. Pero a diferencia de aquel, este ni siquiera contaba con la presencia de códigos, lo que hacía pensar en dos posibilidades: o la policía era muy inepta, o este tipo era muy inteligente. Nunca se me cruzo por la mente convertirme en más que una simple espectadora de este jugo macabro.

En la entrada de casa, me encontré con una caja en el buzón, nada que llamara mi atención. Era una insípida, y nada fuera de lugar, caja de un blanco inmaculado. Un blanco frió. Un blanco helado. Un blanco muerto.


	2. Jueves verde

Capítulo 2 n-n

El simple hecho de estar en ese lugar me deprimía. La escuela siempre me trae malos recuerdos. Los años de mi adolescencia, tantos los llantos nocturnos, tantas las falsas amistades, todas las inseguridades, y lo mas detestable, la angustia infudamentada.

Al poco tiempo de estar parada allí, vi como los alumnos del instituto Virgen de las Candelas comenzaban a salir. Jóvenes de todas las edades con ese uniforme tan básico. Sweater verde oscuro, verde sucio, y pantalón de vestir gris.

No me costó tanto localizar esos ojos verde agua entre la multitud. Era hermosa. Vi como se disponía a emprender el camino a su casa, recorrido que ya tenía bien estudiado. La seguía de lejos, sin ser notada.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, y el frió iba en aumento. Me lleve las manos un par de veces a la boca para intentar, inútilmente, calentarlas con mi aliento.

Mientras más nos acercábamos al lugar indicado, la oscuridad invadía la ciudad, solo interrumpida por las farolas que comenzaban a encenderse en las calles. Acelere el paso. Favorecedoramente, debía atravesar por un vecindario bastante desolado. Esa era mi oportunidad, acelere el paso hasta solo encontrarme a unos poquísimos metros de distancia de su espalda. Mi presencia aun no había sido notada. Acelere mas y me quede a su lado, me miro girando la cabeza, evitando hacer contacto visual. En ese instante pasábamos por un callejón y no lo dude mucho, la empuje para que entrara allí.

Pude observar frente a mis ojos como todos sus músculos se tensaron, no sé qué habría pasado por su mente en esos instantes. Es decir ¿Qué se puede pensar de un individuo no identificado con capucha y la cara casi en su totalidad cubierta? Y más cuando te empuja a un lugar como ese. En un acto casi reflejo le tape la boca con fuerza, apresándola contra la pared. Entonces por fin pude contemplarlos de cerca. Esos enormes zafiros abiertos a más no poder, brindándome una vista de ellos esplendida. Se los veía brillantes, asustados. Me quede pasmada al ver la belleza de esos ojos. Y eso casi me cuesta caro. En un ágil movimiento casi logra zafarse de mi agarre. Salí de mis pensamientos y procedí. Un pequeño pellizco a la altura del hombro y la tenia dormida en mi pecho.

La lleve como pude hasta mi auto, que no estaba tan lejos de allí. Nadie vio nada, o quizás solo lo ignoraban para evitar problemas.

En cuanto llegue a la entrada de aquella bodega, que ya era bien conocida por mí, sentí pena por ella, la mire por última vez, tan frágil, tan inocente, tan indefensa. Pero no podía dejarme vencer por esos cursis sentimientos, pues si lo hacía, ambas correríamos con la misma suerte. La baje del auto como pude hasta que un hombre con una máscara de gas vino a socorrerme. En una demostración de fuerza masculina, la subió a su espalda. Ya mis servicios no eran requeridos, así que era libre de retirarme. O al menos eso creí.

En el momento en que di la vuelta para volver a mi auto, me tomo del antebrazo e hizo algo así como un ademan para que lo siguiera dentro de la bodega. Sabiendo que no me podía negar, me limite a seguirlo por detrás. Caminamos largo rato por los pasillos hasta dar con una habitación donde había una camilla metálica. La recostó allí y me entrego un sobre. Era idéntico al de aquella vez, aquel que me arrebato mi libertad, mi vida, aquel en donde mi destino fue sellado, en donde me convertí en títere de este sádico juego.

_ "Quiero los zafiros en el frasco, de lo contrario, un par de lindos citrinos ocuparan su lugar._

_ S.D.R "_

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Mis ojos ámbar. Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba sola en esa fría habitación, sin más que un frasco de cristal y el zumbar de la luz fluorescente que me erizaba la piel. Mire hacia todas partes, y vi las cámaras, observaba mis movimientos.

A lo largo de las semanas previas, jamás me había ordenado dañar, mucho menos matar a ninguna de las chicas. Mi papel allí era el de interceptarlas y transportarlas.

Algo poco a poco fue aflorando en mí. Con la primera chica fue un poco difícil, mi moral me trastornaba y la culpa me carcomía. Pero a medida que el número de "nuestras" victimas aumentaba, mi interior se helaba más. Todo aquello que es llamado "humano" fue desapareciendo. Supongo que por eso en ese instante no dude demasiado en proceder con las órdenes.

Recordé que solo estaba dormida, podía volver en si en cualquier instante. Entonces, por primera vez, escuche su voz. Era delicada, armoniosa, un poco aguda sin dejar de ser muy masculina. Lo único que oí fue "Segundo cajón". Cubiertos, ese era el contenido. Había una gran cuchilla. Mire de reojo a la ojiverde y la tome. Solo pensé en ser certera, en propinarle una única pero mortal estocada. Algo se rompió dentro de mí en cuanto ese cuchillo atravesó su cuerpo; en el instante en que comenzó a moverse y sollozar. Una no sirvió, tuve que hacerlo varias veces. En cada movimiento del arma blanca, un poco mas de sangre salpicaba sobre mi y un poco mas de insania invadía mi mente. Hasta que finalmente todo se detuvo.

En ese cuarto, fueron asesinadas dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, ella y la"yo" cuerda.

Volví a observar el cajón, y tome una cuchara, era más que obvio que solo con las manos no podría quitarlos de sus cuencas. En realidad, quitarlos fue fácil, lo que complico un poco la situación, fue el maldito nervio. Sentí nauseas al verlo aun sujeto a la circunferencia. Tire fuere, lo más fuerte que pude hasta que se desprendió, lanzando gotas de sangre directo a mi cara. Con el segundo fue más rápido. Sostuve ambos por unos momentos en mis temblorosas manos, analizándolos. Hasta que los solté en aquel frasco. Inmediatamente oí un sonido, algo parecido a un aplauso lento.

En ese cuarto nací yo, mi nueva yo, nació mi demencia, mi adicción a la adrenalina, mi gusto por la sangre, mis deseos sádicos.


	3. Miércoles malva

Capítulo 3 n-n

Y aquí de nuevo en esta situación. No sé si es la número 90 o la 95 ¿O será acaso la número 100? No pasa nada, no siento nada. Solo es materia prima para mi señor. El es el único que matando puede dar vida. Dar vida a tan maravillosas y temibles obras maestras. Antes de conocerle, jamás había visto el arte con esta perspectiva. El arte no es efímero, más bien es algo hermoso que dura hasta la eternidad, algo que puede ser contemplado a través de los siglos. La vida no es arte. El la transforma en ello

Esta vez se trataba de una joven de estatura pequeña, me era muy sencillo transportarla. Deje el cadáver desnudo sobre la mesa, rodeada de herramientas parecidas a los que un cirujano utilizaría. En la tercera puerta derecha de la alacena, estaba aquel gran recipiente de líquido amarillento, casi transparente. Guantes naranjas cubrían mis manos, protegiéndolas de cualquier daño que ese químico pudiera hacerme. En medio de la habitación, una gran tina de porcelana blanca seria el lugar donde depositaria el liquido. No era necesario llenarla, no era necesario demasiado. Mi señor había ideado una forma de dar a aquel fluido el mayor de su potencial. Solo con unas gotas bastaban. Todo estaba listo. Antes de que siquiera pudiera dejar el frasco sobre la mesa, el se hizo presente por el umbral de la puerta. Su capa negra tan particular, sus ojos brillantes, su cara angelical, infantil, y esa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que me dedicaba; esa era la expresión que me había cautivado. Se acerco a paso lento al cuerpo. Con delicadeza, inspeccionaba su estado, los daños que pudiera llegar a presentar. Sus pálidas manos, casi idénticas al color muerto, recorrían cada centímetro. Docenas eran las veces que había tenido el espeluznante deseo de ser yo quien recibiera esas "caricias". Un deseo mortal. Luego de terminar con su tarea, observo la puerta abierta, y solo una mirada fue necesaria para que el voluminoso individuo se hiciera presente. _"Hiruko, ya sabes que hacer"_ Mi día estaba completo; había visto su rostro. Había oído su dulce voz. El mastodonte obedeciendo, tomo a la chica en brazos y la coloco dentro de la bañera. Mi presencia allí ya no tenía sentido, pero en tanto no fuese un estorbo, me gustaba permanecer ahí, a su lado, observándolo trabajar. Antes de finalmente ponerse sus guantes y comenzar a trabajar, paso su mano por su cabello, por su rojo cabello, quitandolo de su inmaculado rostro. Vistió sus manos y tomo una jeringa de los recipientes de utensilios a su alrededor. La lleno con el mismo liquido amarillo y comenzó a inyectarlo en lugares estratégicos del cuerpo. Frente a mis ojos podía ver como todo el proceso se llevaba a cabo en cuestión de segundos. La blanda carne se transformaba rápidamente en un polímero rígido conservando su apariencia casi intacta. Sería una larga noche, ese apenas era el primer paso.

A primera hora de la mañana, cuando apenas unos pocos rayos de sol se hacían presentes en el cielo del alba, solo quedaba por cumplir la última fase: colocar la pieza en un lugar donde todos pudieran contemplar su belleza. El parque era donde se me había ordenado colocarla, justo frente a la fuente principal. A esas horas, y con esa temperatura, la gente normal aun seguia durmiendo plácidamente. Así que la pequeña no me daría mayor inconveniente, había sido un trabajo sencillo. Me dirijia al centro del parque con un carrito, sobre el cual se encontraba _algo_ oculto por una manta de un malva oscuro. Al llegar, simplemente posicione el artefacto en un lugar donde fuera conveniente y descubrí la creación de mi lord, dejando el edredón a sus pies. Tan tranquilamente como llegue, me retire de la escena.

Para las 09:03 a.m, todos los canales de televisión estaban hablando de la esplendida escultura. Complacido, el observaba y se regocijaba en silencio de su fama.

-Oficial de policía: _Estamos terriblemente angustiados por este hecho. Este se suma a los innumerables delitos cometidos por "SDR". Estamos haciendo lo imposible por encontrarlo, así que, si estas escuchando, no estás a salvo de nosotros_\- Decía levantando el trozo de tela malva que intencionalmente había dejado en el lugar. Las iníciales "SDR" estaban bordadas con un oro brillante.

Una pequeña risa se oyó a mi lado. El estaba feliz. Ya no me importaba a quien tuviera que dañar o matar, que cosas tan horribles debiera hacer, lo realizaría sin dudarlo, solo por su felicidad, solo por permanecer a su lado. Y si el reconocimiento era lo que él deseaba, no pararía hasta que cada persona del mundo supiera el nombre de Sasori De la arena Roja.


	4. Martes cobalto

Indignación era la definición perfecta para el estado en el que me encontraba. ¿Qué clase de artista copia las obras de otros? Pero no era eso lo más aberrante, sino el osar distorsionar el mensaje que este debía transmitir.

¿Él? Él se veía colérico, lleno de ira, de rabia, de odio. Jamás lo había visto con esa mirada en sus ojos, con ese semblante furibundo reemplazando su normal aura tranquila. Y es que como para no estar así. ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes, si alguien no solo se adueñara de sus creaciones, lo único que tienen, sino que también las difamara, se burlara de ellas como si fueran un simple juego de niños? Era simplemente indignante.

Ambos mirábamos hacia la pantalla del televisor con miradas despectivas. El caos en el centro de la ciudad era desmedido. Una explosión. ¿Y donde se encontraba el detonador? Nada más y nada menos que en una escultura idéntica a las de mi señor. Una jovencita. Una jovencita cuyo rostro era familiar a todos. Había desaparecido hace poco y los medios la buscaban desesperadamente. Todos temían terminara convertida en una de esas espeluznantes obras; excepto nosotros, no estaba en nuestras manos, no nos interesaba su paradero. Pero, al parecer, nos equivocábamos con el destino que le deparaba. A la vista, docenas de cuerpos muertos y gente moribunda, escombros, el resonar de las sirenas de ambulancias, bomberos, policías. Destrucción. Que manera de deformar el significado de tanto trabajo. De efímero a fugaz, un instante.

De repente, la señal fue interrumpida. Solo podía verse un fondo negro. Hasta que esos ojos azules se hicieron presentes en el monitor. Pase de estar indignada, a enormemente sorprendida. Sorprendida y asustada. Sasori estiro su mano hacia uno de los botones del viejo artefacto. Lo mismo en todos los canales. Esos faros azul cobalto. Observando, fijos, insensibles. La ansiedad y la rabia se sentían en el aire emanadas del pelirrojo a mi lado. Con una voz afinada transmitió un anuncio. Sentí miedo. Tanto miedo como pensé que nunca podría volver a sentir.

_"__Estoy más que seguro que estás escuchándome. Sentado en la oscuridad con la impotencia y el odio creciendo más y más en tu interior, hm. Pues perdóname, querido amigo, pero no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo tan mediocre definición de arte. ¡El arte es una explosión! Esta es mi declaración de guerra. De ahora en más, competirás contra mí. Que el mejor artista, gané."_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Donde terminaría todo? ¿Qué se define como "ganar"? Estaba boquiabierta, aterrada. No sabía que esperar de allí en adelante. Mis ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, y por alguna razón, llenos de lágrimas. No tenía un buen presentimiento, eso no acabaría bien. Mientras yo permanecía estática con mil y un preguntas y posibilidades en mi mente, Sasori estaba de pie, con los puños apretados. No supe cuando se levanto de su silla. Sin previo aviso, de una patada directa al cristal, arremetió contra el televisor. Rápidamente dio un giro y su mirada cambio de colérica a extrañada al ver mi expresión. Se acerco la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros. Levanto su mano derecha, y cerré los ojos esperando el impacto contra mi mejilla. Pero en lugar de un golpe, simplemente posicionó su mano tibia sobre mi rostro. Una caricia. Era la primera vez que me tocaba, el primer contacto. ¡Con mil demonios! ¿Por qué en esa situación? Por un momento creí verlo algo triste, o quizás fue mi imaginación, porque en el instante en que parpadee, me encontré de nuevo con esa expresión de desprecio y odio en su cara. Quito su mano de mi rostro lentamente, y con la misma velocidad camino junto a mí, alejándose de espaldas. No sabía cómo reaccionar, era salir de un enigma y entrar en un acertijo. Luego de dar unos pasos, lo oí detenerse._ "Tenemos trabajo que hacer"_ Pronunció con su tono normal, calmado. Me transmitía paz. Me saco de mi trance. _"Sí, Sasori-sama"_ respondí tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible. Pero no lo estaba. Mi cuerpo aun temblaba y un sabor amargo inundaba mi boca. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Esto no terminaría bien.


End file.
